


I feel you beating in my chest

by Blossomdriver



Series: No Curtain Call [6]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, M/M, Mild OoC, Secret Crush, i'm not even in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: In the place where a beating heart should be. It lays motionless and silent.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Series: No Curtain Call [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I feel you beating in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even go here, so if the characters are ooc. my bad. im just going off of wiki (which is very little)
> 
> enjoy trash

In the place where a beating heart should be. It lays motionless and silent. But the familiar ache in Omen’s ribs simulates the same feeling.

The wraith has been ignoring the sensation for a while. Not wanting to put a name to the way his body reacts to Cypher. Whose ever calm and understanding personality is so bright and infectious, at times, feels as if it's suffocating him. 

Omen thinks what interests him the most about Cypher, was how little of himself shifted from off-duty to a mission. Still keeping a collective and level headed Demeter. Perhaps it was a little rougher around the edging, yet still relatively unchanged. Even if a mission went south.

He found it enduring. Maybe it was a part of himself that was jealous. Jealous of how Cypher portrayed himself as nothing bothers him. It was a trait that Omen wished he could have maintained is his new twisted and mangle existence. 

How simple the idea of there is still good out in the world. 

Omen might not fully know the extent of Cypher - what parts of himself he doesn't let others see. It still doesn't stop the ache in his non-beating heart.

_ A wanting. _  
  



End file.
